I Just Haven't Met You Yet
by hollista
Summary: Songfic. Ash is in his room, playing his keyboard and shows Pikachu his song. Little does he know there's a blunette watching him and introduces herself as Dawn. PearlShipping! I do not own Pokemon or the song "I Just Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Buble


**I Just Haven't Met You Yet…**

Okay, RANDOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love this song and it TOTALLY works … I think (rarely). I usually don't usually like Michael Bubble (Buble), but I like this song.

* * *

I sighed. I had FINALLY finished the song. I called it 'I Just Haven't Met You Yet'. I loved it. Some of my best work, definitely. I started it to tap away on the keyboard. Oh, right … I have to write my name on the sheet. Duh … "Ash … Ketchum …" I mumbled as I scribbled my name. "Pika!!" I heard my starter Pokemon call. "Hey, buddy. Wanna hear my newest song?" I asked. He nodded enthusiastically. I began to play the keys carefully and I breathed in deeply.

_I'm Not Surprised  
Not Everything Lasts  
I've Broken My Heart So Many Times,  
I Stop Keeping Track.  
Talk Myself In  
I Talk Myself Out  
I Get All Worked Up  
And Then I Let Myself Down._

I Tried So Very Hard Not To Loose It  
I Came Up With A Million Excuses  
I Thought I Thought Of Every Possibility

And I Know Someday That It'll All Turn Out  
You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid That I'll Give So Much More Than I Get  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet

Mmmmm … …

I Might Have To Wait  
I'll Never Give Up  
I Guess It's Half Timing  
And The Other Half's Luck  
Wherever You Are  
_Whenever It's Right  
You Come Out Of Nowhere And Into My Life  
__  
And I Know That We Can Be So Amazing  
And Baby Your Love Is Gonna Change Me  
And Now I Can See Every Possibility_

Mmmmm … …

And Somehow I Know That It Will All Turn Out  
And You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid I'll Give So Much More Than I Get  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet

They Say All's Fair  
And In Love And War  
But I Won't Need To Fight It  
We'll Get It Right  
And We'll Be United

And I Know That We Can Be So Amazing  
And Being In Your Life Is Gonna Change Me  
And Now I Can See Every Single Possibility

Mmmm … …

And Someday I Know It'll All Turn Out  
And I'll Work To Work It Out  
Promise You Kid I'll Give More Than I Get  
Than I Get Than I Get Than I Get

Oh You Know It'll All Turn Out  
And You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid To Give So Much More Than I Get  
Yeah I Just Haven't Met You Yet

I Just I Haven't Met You Yet  
Oh Promise You Kid  
To Give So Much More Than I Get

I Said Love Love Love Love Love Love Love … …  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet  
_Love Love Love … …  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet_

As I finished playing the last notes, I looked at Pikachu, who was smiling in approval. "What do ya think?" I asked and Pikachu nodded, then turned to the doorway. I turned to find my mother, her childhood friend Johanna, who I hadn't seen since I was about five, and a girl who was about my age, fifteen, who looked a lot like her. Her daughter, I guessed. I smiled widely at her. She. Was. GORGEUS! I mean look at her, beautiful blue hair, shining blue eyes, and a bubbling smile. "Wonderful, Ash, dear!" My mother exclaimed. "Thanks, mum," I smiled. "You remember Johanna, right, Ash?" mum asked. "Yeah, yeah, of course, how've you been?" I asked. "Fine, thanks. What about you?" she asked. I smiled. "I've been fine, just doing this, for like, seven years …" I started to play random keys. Johanna's daughter giggled. "Really? Because I've been playing electric guitar for seven years …" the teenager smiled and stepped forward, revealing she had a guitar case on her back. She laughed at the confused look on my face and took it out of the bag, taking out a pink electric guitar, with silver coloured strings. "Go on, then," I encouraged and she played some Rock/Pop notes that could put the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato to shame. "This is Dawn." My mum smiled as Dawn shrugged off the strap attached to the guitar. I shook her hand. "We should jam sometime," she smiled that sweet smile of hers. I watched as a Buneary, most likely Dawn's, run into the other room, following Pikachu closely. "I'm Ash," I smiled. I stared into her eyes and she stared into mine. "You think?" she asked. "What?" I asked. "That we should jam sometime. Ya know, you, me, your keyboard, my electric guitar…" she smiled. I heard our parents laugh. I realized the blush on my face because I was still holding Dawn's hand. I let go reluctantly. "Sorry…" I blushed deeper. "It's okay, I don't mind," she smiled and blushed slightly. I watched as the mothers walked out of the room. "So, found her yet?" she asked. "I think…" I smiled. She leaned in and kissed me. "How 'bout now?" she asked. "Yeah," I smiled and kissed her lightly.

_Now I have met you. _I thought as we kissed.


End file.
